Television audience participation systems allow viewers to provide feedback or vote via short message service (SMS) text messaging, calls to dedicated telephone numbers, or via dedicated buttons on a remote control. However, these systems typically either require multiple steps by the viewer, such as navigating a voice menu system by telephone; or utilize complex hardware that may be unintuitive for the user. Furthermore, many such systems require users to remember instructions or phone numbers displayed on the screen for short periods of time or send specific codes that may be difficult to remember. Newer systems attempt to overcome these deficiencies with smartphone applications; however, different apps may exist for each broadcaster, content provider, or show, with different methods of interaction, increasing confusion and user frustration.